


Family Planning

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thinking about adding to their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

“Jethro…have you ever thought about having kids?”  Tony sees his husband’s shoulders tense and adds, “After Kelly, obviously.  More kids?   Because I’ve seen you around kids and kids around you and you’re always great together.  So I’m just wondering…”

Jethro pauses and Tony can see him forcing himself to relax, as he picks up one of his wood working tools.  “Not really, Tony.  I’m not anti-kid, but never had the right wife or the right time or the right combination of the two.”  He glances over at Tony, who is sitting on his designated chair at the end of the workbench.  “I know you’re pretty special, Tony, but you’re not trying to tell me something, are you?”

“Ha!  And wreck my girlish figure?  No, just kinda wondering what you thought.   Wondering…”

“Spit it out, Tony, what’s on your mind?”  Jethro is concentrating on his current project, building a small cabinet for some of his tools.

“Okay, umm, this is just something that Abby mentioned.   One of the nuns that she bowls with was telling her that she, the nun, is doing some work with some social services agency and the social worker-lady was saying that they’re having problems placing gay kids into homes.  Because sometimes the kids get bullied by the other foster kids and sometimes – get this, the foster parents call back the foster agency and tell them they don’t want the kid because he’s gay.  So they’re trying to place the kids with gay foster parents so the kids will feel safe and have good role models and stuff like that.”  Tony finishes, slightly out of breath. 

During his speech, Jethro put down his tools, concentrating on Tony.  “And that interests you?  You think we could foster a child?  We both work and don’t have really regular hours.” 

“I know, Jethro, but it’s not like we’d get a little kid.  They’re looking to place kids who are like 14 to 18 years old.  So that’s pretty independent.  We’d be making sure he or she has a home and food and clothes and doesn’t get bullied by other kids.  Or teachers.  Can you imagine if he got bullied and we’d go to see the parents?  You’d scare the shit out of them.”

Jethro chuckles and shakes his head, both at the image and Tony’s obvious glee.  “Maybe.  You’ve really been giving this a lot of thought, haven’t you?  How set on this are you?”

“Well, obviously, we’d have to decide together,” Tony says, shrugging.  “You and I are in this for the long haul, right?  But yeah, I’ve looked into it a little.  Checked their website out.  I haven’t filled out anything or talked with anyone, you know, but…”

“But you’re interested.  I just hate thinking you’d get your hopes up, Tony, and they’d decide that we’re not suitable or not home enough or too old or whatever.”

“Come on, Jethro!” Tony replies, laughing, “Who would be better?  Two federal agents, one’s a former Marine?  We’d be top of the list.   And we’re not too old.   And really, I think they’re kind of desperate, so they’d probably take us even if you were dead.”   Tony moves to sit on the work bench, picking up a small chisel.  “They’ll come over for a home visit, and I’ll prop up your body in your chair and give you a cup of tea and tell them you have the flu and lost your voice.  I’ll even put a blanket on you.” 

“That’s very thoughtful, Tony, especially the blanket.  Weekend at Jethro’s, eh?”

Tony beams and nods.  “I’m impressed, see what you’ve learned being with me?   So what do you think?  About a foster kid.  Really.”

“It’s interesting.  I’m not against it; I’m just thinking it’s nothing that we should do on an impulse.” Jethro rubs Tony’s leg, almost without thinking. “If we promise to take a child until he’s an adult, we need to do that.  Sounds like these kids have been disappointed more than once already.”

“I know.  It’s not an impulse, although the last thing I did on an impulse was to kiss you and that worked out pretty great.”  Tony’s quiet for a minute, resting his hand on Jethro’s.  “I guess… I didn’t have a great time as a teenager and I know you didn’t either.  And I didn’t really have anyone to talk with about stuff.  But maybe we could…share our good fortune and hard earned knowledge?  Maybe?  I mean, I know I’m not really good with little kids, but I’m okay with teenagers, I think.”

“I’d say it’s cause ya are one, but that’s not true anymore.  And you’re right, Tony.  We have a good life and a lot to share.  So no promises but show me the website and let’s talk about it a little more.  And when Abby asks you what’s going on, tell her that it’s confidential.”  Jethro gives Tony one of his huge smiles, all teeth and sparkles in his eyes.  Tony feels the familiar flip in his stomach and thinks to himself _I’m the luckiest person ever._

Jethro must like what he sees, too, as he stands and pulls Tony into a hug.   He rests his head on Tony’s shoulder and whispers, “You.”

“You,” Tony whispers back.

 

 


End file.
